One of the less appreciated features of whole gene synthesis is the ability to accurately design synthetic gene sequences with desired features. As the bioinformatics knowledge base grows, there is an increasing demand for synthetic genes that incorporate multiple overlapping information content elements. Yet, the human mind is unable to hold sufficient immediate genetic information to aid in its decision making process, and therefore, there is a need for an ability to observe bioinformatics constraints in the synthesis of genes. Those companies that can provide the tools to design synthetic gene sequences will be equally important in the whole gene synthesis marketplace. The demand for synthetic genes is likely to be closely correlated with the availability of increasingly sophisticated software tools that can distill massive amounts of biological information and multiple layers of genetic coding information into a single nucleotide sequence or group of sequences. Biotechnology is a maturing industry, and the standardization of design and engineering methods such as whole gene synthesis will likely supplant many of the more traditional hands on multi-step molecular biology procedures and kits.